


Eurus Pops the Question

by musicprincess1990



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eurus is a Matchamking Imp, F/M, Fluff, Implied Marriage Proposal, Implied Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicprincess1990/pseuds/musicprincess1990
Summary: From sherlollythoughtoftheday on Tumblr: During one of Sherlock’s visits with Eurus, she blurts out something along the lines of “I will be invited to the wedding, right?”





	Eurus Pops the Question

Sherlock smiled as he and his sister concluded their weekly duet. It was a conversation, of sorts, the only one she was currently willing to have. She improved with every passing week, and though Sherlock had little hope for her freedom, if nothing else, perhaps she might become content.

His mobile chirped with an incoming text, and he fished it out of his pocket to read. An unconscious smile curled the corners of his lips. It was from Molly.

I’VE GOT A SEVERED HAND, IF YOU’RE INTERESTED.

Sherlock’s grin widened, and he replied:

BE THERE IN AN HOUR. -SH

He returned his phone to his pocket, completely unaware he was still smiling, and began putting his violin back in its case.

“I will be invited to the wedding, right?”

Sherlock stilled, smile fading as he locked eyes with Eurus, who had spoken aloud for the first time in months. Slowly, as if he were afraid of spooking her, he straightened to his full height. All the while, neither sibling took their eyes off the other. Sherlock’s gaze was guarded, careful, while Eurus’ held an uncharacteristic playfulness.

“What wedding?” he asked.

Eurus lifted one brow and smirked, but did not reply directly. After a moment, she set down her own violin, and sat in her normal spot on her bed, facing away from the glass.

Sherlock waited, holding his breath, to see if she might speak again. When it became apparent she would not, he sighed, picked up his violin, and turned toward the lift.

“Give Molly my regards.”

His face burned as he finally connected the dots. He glanced back, and found Eurus in the same position, but with her head turned, and that smirk still on her face. Sherlock swallowed hard, his nerves stretched taut as the strings on his violin. It was no surprise that his sister saw just what Molly meant to him. She had organized that entire sick game with the coffin, forcing both of them to expose their hearts to one another. More importantly, for Sherlock to see his own heart clearly for the first time.

But what _did_ surprise him was that Eurus chose this topic to be her first real conversation. Beneath the teasing glint in her eyes, Sherlock saw the vulnerability he’d seen when he comforted her in her old bedroom. She wasn’t just teasing him. She genuinely wanted to be included in his life, and was afraid he might not allow it.

Smiling again, Sherlock answered both her requests. “Of course.”

Eurus’ face softened briefly, before it became impassive once more, and she turned away.

Sherlock then departed, a new bounce in his step. Life was good, his sister was improving, and he had something very important to ask Molly…


End file.
